warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Jinks
''Author's Note: Short introduction written by #Belladonna. The remaining paragraphs were penned by Lyssa, the character's writer. I merely made a few minor changes. '' Claire Jinks is the oldest daughter of the Warehouse's current Caretaker and Special Agent in Charge. Although she's not directly involved with the organisation anymore, her life is still far from boring: As a single mother, "homo superior" and university student, there's always something keeping her on her toes, whether it's classes, little Lucy, her recently discovered powers or her somewhat messy love life. Clary's Story Claire Olivia Jinks was born on the 21st of August 2015 in Featherhead, South Dakota, as the first daughter of Special Agent in Charge Steve Jinks and Caretaker Claudia Simone Donovan-Jinks. She is also the older sister of Cordelia Lucia. Being just a child and looking at her peers, the girl didn't understand such indifference of her parents. Is it even possible for a family not to spend time together? But then she gave up, meekly accepting the established order of their life. Being a naturally gentle and kind person, she didn't consider their absence as selfishness or aversion to her, because she perfectly understood and accepted the importance of their work and duties. Therefore, when one of her parents (usually her father) allowed themselves an extra hour of sleep, and came back home late at night, she waited until they went to bed, sneaked into their bedroom, and simply hugged her tired and exhausted parent, and wished them a good night with a smile on her lips before going back to sleep. Young Clary spent most of her time with Abigail Cho, the Bed & Breakfast's owner, or, when there were no pings, with her father, who was the one who really raised her. Her relationship to her mother was a failure from the very beginning. Having the Warehouse's Caretaker as her mother meant to be prepared for difficulties, and Claire always knew it. Thus, the girl was very close to her father, from whom she has inherited the Buddhist attitude to the world and the ability to act incredibly calm and efficient in any situation (that's where she received her 'Miss Tranquillity' nickname). However, an unspecified relationship left its mark, so that young Miss Jinks always considered the Warehouse as something alien. Throughout the years, her maternal care need was expressed in spending more time with her godmother, Myka Bering-Lattimer, who changed her worldview. The girl seriously engaged in studying literature and languages, which, much to her surprise, immediately went smoothly. While still a young teenager, Claire knew that she was going to dedicate her life to writing, but her purpose was always journalism. At the same time, Claire began to realize that her feelings for her godparents' son, James, were more than jut platonic. The girl started to seriously think about a romantic relationship, however, not having someone to consult with, she often drove these thoughts aside, plunging headlong into studying. It became harder when James started to show signs of affection towards her, and she couldn't find any peace because of her ignorance about what she should do. Thus, she decided to give it a shot and, only trusting her instincts, confessed her feelings to him. After that event, the relationship of the young couple began to develop rapidly. 2034 turned out to be the most unusual year for the young Miss Jinks, although there wasn't a year which wouldn't have been unusual. One day she realized that it was time to begin to establish contact with her mother, and in consequence of a 'wordy' conversation she found out, to her great surprise, that she had a younger sister. She didn't know how she felt after these words. Offended? Embittered? Betrayed? She had been deceived all these years, it was a fact. But now she had a chance to save someone who was obviously dear to her. So, she did. Despising everything that couldn't be explained, it was difficult for Claire to use an artifact for the first time, but she knew exactly that there was no other way, otherwise her sister will wither in her 'prison'. Using the artifact, Claire has penetrated into the consciousness of a young girl. After a second she felt something strange. Her heart pounded continuously, and her eyes were filled with fear and anticipation. At first she couldn't utter a word, but after some seconds a sigh escaped her lips. It was her. It was her little sister. At that moment, memories began to come back to the young woman, and she tried her best to hold back her tears. All negative thoughts engulfed her mind again. Her family had lied to her all these years. She could always get her little sister out of this mess. But no one said a word. When the sisters got out of the 'mental prison', which Cordelia had built for herself thirteen years ago, Claire realized that she didn't know anything about the girl who came to this world again, but there was also an absolute certainty that they have already had an unbreakable sisterly bond. Meanwhile, her relationship with James began to develop very rapidly, and after half a year they had already dated like a real couple, oblivious to the glances of their friends and acquaintances. Claire considered herself the luckiest girl in the world next to a strong and independent man. As a result of their relationship, a wonderful thing happened in October, 2034: James proposed to her, and she forgot about everything. Then there was a wedding, a honeymoon. They didn't leave the house for two weeks and forgot about the whole world, enjoying each other since it happened so seldom before. However, her happiness lasted exactly two weeks. It was early January when Claire found out that she was expecting, and that was the point when everything went downhill. Her husband was extremely happy, but a vague feeling of anxiety never ceased to torment the young woman. However, she blamed pregnancy quirks for this and tried not to think negatively. Thus, six months have passed. Claire had already entered the last trimester of her pregnancy, and all her thoughts were turned to the child when her husband announced about his promotion, which wasn't quite good news since they had to move to another country. The young couple had a fight, during which it became clear that James, the man who had always seemed the most perfect person to Claire, put work above his family, his wife, even their unborn child. Her fears were confirmed. So one day when he wasn't home, she quietly gathered her clothes - only the most needed - and left, hoping to never return there. The next few weeks Claire spend in South Dakota, in the house where she grew up. It was hard to stay in New York, and she still couldn't continue studying because of her pregnancy. Thus, she decided that it would be nice to live in the Bed & Breakfast, surrounded by her parents, (yet) in-laws and her finally returned sister. One evening, Claire was in her former bedroom with a book in her hands, feeling as good as never during the last few weeks. The house was empty, except for her and Cordelia, so when at one moment she felt a terrible pain in her belly, the blonde started to panic. It took a little time for her to realize that her water broke, and it was obvious that she was going to give birth today. It was a challenge for Claire to get to her younger sister in her room. She knew that Cordelia had to face horrible things at her work in the warehouse, but she was the older sister who had to take care of the younger generation. And it was still her little sister. The following actions were performed absolutely automatically, and Claire seemed to be in a daze. She couldn't remember how she ended up on the outside and got in the car. Length of time, from the realization and before her head touched the hospital's pillow, seemingly didn't exist. However, the young woman clearly felt terrible pain and weakness, that gradually took possession of her mind. At one point, she even allowed herself to think that everything was in vain, that she shouldn't even have agreed to this adventure. That was before she heard the crying of her newborn child. Her daughter. Now, Claire lives with her little daughter in Cleveland, studying at the university and working as a part-time journalist in a local newspaper. She's quite satisfied with her life as a single mother and a guardian of Margaret Williams, a young girl who was taken in by Claire after a traumatic experience. The blonde takes small steps on her relationship with her new love interest, Sam Winchester, but at the same time, she's still not sure whether she can trust the two hunters who have appeared literally from nowhere. TBC... Physical Appearance Claire stands about 5'6 inches tall. She has a very light complexion, long, straight blonde hair and light sky-blue eyes, just like her father and first sister. Skills & Powers Claire’s a polyglot and already speaks five languages, but in her opinion that’s far from enough. She also has a penchant for writing, which helps her during her studies, and, if necessary, to conceal her identity. The young woman can come up with any backstory and present it as the truth to any person (except for her father and sister, of course). Due to her affiliation to the Tomorrow People, the young woman has telepathic abilities on par with telekinesis and teleportation. She can also use sonic screams to defend herself against enemies. Temporal Manipulation is one of her more progressive powers, and she can hardly read auras. After a few training sessions with her telepathic friend, she discovered her ability to feel the current, previous or prospective physical and emotional states of others through touching the object or person. Personality & Habits Claire is serious, quiet and intelligent. She always supports her family, because nothing is more important for the blonde. She's also pretty stubborn woman, who keeps everything to herself and prefers not to be vulnerable to people. Relationships Cordelia Jinks (sister) Despite the difference in age and interests, Clary and Cordy have an unbreakable sisterly bond. Claire is always there to help her younger sister, although it's usually Cordelia who takes all the important decisions regarding the Jinks sisters. She was there when Claire's daughter, Lucy, was born, and it's Cora who helps the young woman to deal with her life situation. Lucy Lattimer (daughter) Lucy's an early child. Claire was only twenty when the young Miss Lattimer was born. Nevertheless, Clary loves her daughter more than anyone else in the world and she's ready to sacrifice everything for her well-being. Steve Jinks (father) Claire always felt a stronger connection to her father than to her mother. While Claudia was busy working as a Caretaker, Steve raised Clary and taught her everything that was necessary. Probably, that's why Claire has the same patience and general attitude as her dad. James Lattimer (ex-husband) Claire and James have known each other since their earliest childhood. Since their parents worked side by side for many years, even before their births, the two of them spent a lot of time together. Later, their friendship developed into something more, and at the age of nineteen, Claire married James. Six months later, their first and only daughter, Lucy Catherine was born, but James was no longer there to be happy with the family replenishment. Less than a month later, the couple divorced, and Jim finally moved to France, deciding to work for the FBI instead of taking care of his daughter. It's not difficult to realize that their relationship has become quite tense after that unexpected decision on his part. Category:Jinks Family Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:All Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Lattimer Family Category:Lyssa's Characters Category:Born: 2010s Category:Born: August Category:2nd Generation Category:Homo Superior Category:Characters: Beyond Human